


Matthew 7:1 Do not judge, or you too will be judged.

by iZombi



Series: Wartime with Sabaton [8]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Comfort, Crying, Cuddles, Death, Fury, Gen, Gore, Grieving, Lots of Crying, M/M, Rage, TAGGED AS EXPLICIT FOR VIOLENCE AND DEATH, Torture, becoming unhinged, confessing how you died, friends comforting friends, justice brought on by own hands, killing of a human being, light fluff, possibility of being able to move on, slicing a human up, talk of corruption, talk of killing the innocent, talk of manipulation, talk of war crimes, unbridled anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: This is a story in which Joakim’s newest four immortal friends discover just how he had his first death and what lead up to it on the day of the anniversary of his addition into the family. Its needless to say that Pär enacts some well-deserved justice with his own hands … and then brings Joakim a bittersweet gift that he’ll come to treasure till eons pass…
Relationships: Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton)
Series: Wartime with Sabaton [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Matthew 7:1 Do not judge, or you too will be judged.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



>   
> \- - - -  
> This fic is something that me and my dearest friend @CamdenNightingale where talking about as a part of an AU she is working on with the Sabaton Boys being Immortals, (think the TV show "The Old Guard") !  
> \- - - -  
> I hope you all enjoy reading it!  
> \- - - -

Joakim held onto Chris’ strong hand that held his own, it was a tight grip but filled with nothing more than love and emotional support as Joakim openly sobbed to the other four men about how he died, what lead up to it, and how he and his friends all ended up paying for it,

With him being _the only survivor_ of the incident,

As soon as he finished speaking he let it all out, letting a wracked sob escape his lips, it was a horrible cry that elicited several emotions from the others,

Chris who cried alongside him, holding his friend tightly in a warm, secure, and loving embrace,

Tommy who held his head and closed his eyes as he wept over the horrible information granted to him,

Hannes who sat in silent shock, absorbing everything as he absentmindedly cried, not noticing the tears that ran down his own cheeks, staining his shirt,

Pär was the only one who didn’t cry, instead, he stared down at the wooden table with a whirlwind of emotions, rage, sadness, frustration, disgust, and fear…

After some time, Chris, Tommy, Hannes, Pär, and Joakim were able to compose themselves, as they all took part in a large group hugging session, that left Joakim feeling far more loved and appreciated than he ever was in his entire life,

Chris and Tommy stayed by Joakim’s side to keep him company and perhaps play some games with themselves, to lift their moods,

Meanwhile, Pär and Hannes went their separate ways,

Hannes to shower as he felt unclean after hearing all that,

But Pär, he left to his room to begin packing, for what? He wasn’t telling anyone…

He got to put everything he needed in a piece of luggage, and once he was done he closed up the bag and quickly went on his phone, and booked a ticket to his destination for tonight,

Leaving his room, Pär silently left the base through a back entrance, he knew that he would be missed which is why he left his friends a note on his bedroom door for them to read, lest they get worried over his whereabouts,

The following day, Pär had finally arrived at his location, the middle east, more specifically Syria,

He rented a desert jeep of which he drove through the hot Syrian desert all day and well into nightfall towards his destination,

_Nothing else_ was more _important_ right now to Pär,

_Nothing_ besides _getting there_ ,

And doing what _he came here to do_ ,

It took him a while to finally track down the location of Joakim’s former military base, as it was well hidden in the desert, it was well camouflaged, but that didn’t matter,

Because he was here now,

And he grinned,

For he knew what would come next,

Without much effort, Pär snuck in effortlessly, and was able to avoid detection all the way to the commanding officer’s room,

Once in there, he was able to knock the man unconscious and successfully drag his body out through a window of the building,

He strapped him to the back of his Jeep, tied like a pig, and drove off into the cool night of the desert,

“ _Wake the fuck up”_ spoke a voice that smacked at the general’s face rather harshly,

Eventually, a sharp pain on his side forced the general to fully wake up in a panic,

He wailed in pain as a knife was slowly dug deeper into his shoulder, thankfully the knife didn’t hit an artery,

“Good to see you’re awake, _bitch_ …” Spoke Pär, who deeply frowned at the man bellow him, he who rested on the sand,

“Do you know why you’re here?” he asked him,

The general looked at him in horror, he shook his head, as he didn’t know who he was,

“Alright… I’ll explain _everything_ to you, _princess…”_ and so, Pär began the lengthy process of telling the commander that he knew of what he did, of how he ordered his men to kill innocent villagers with the ‘excuse’ that they were insurgents,

Of how Joakim and his friends didn’t follow through with his orders but the other manipulated soldiers did,

Of how because of Joakim not following through with orders was hereby executed for it, him and his friends perishing for it,

The commander broke out in a laugh, “ _Oh please…_ don’t tell me that you dragged me out here to talk about _that shit_ …” he mocked,

“They’re dead, it’s over with…. Besides it’s what that lowlife and his friends deserve for joining the military, you think that people join this shit show to actually become someone? To achieve something?” he laughs again,

“ _Please_ … the only thing they achieve is _an early grave_ …” he finishes,

Pär says nothing and turns away for a moment from him, seeming to get something from his jeep,

“H-Hey! _Where the **fuck** do **you think you’re going**?!?!”_ he shouts to Pär, “Don’t leave me here!” he cries out,

Pär comes back with an ax in hand, “… ** _Leave you_** _ here?_” he asks with a chuckle, “Oh no… I’m not going to do _that_ … no sir…” he says as he raises his beautiful Nordic ax above his head, over his shoulders,

It’s a beautiful work of art, truly,

The blade of which is made entirely of steel has a gorgeous traditional Nordic pattern to it, with the words:

“ _Verðu yfir þeim sem mótmæla Óðni”_

engraved onto the steel, in English, they read “Death be upon those who defy Odin”,

“…No… What I’m about to do will be _worse_ than that… _trust me…”_ he speaks as he plunged the ax down onto the commander’s left leg, blood splatters all over: on the sand, on the commander’s clothes, and on Pär’s face,

He grins wickedly as the man wails in pain, he brings it up again and back down, but onto his shoulder, dismembering his arm with one fell swoop,

He repeats the action again,

And again,

…

And again,

…

And again,

…

_And again,_

Until the man lying before him is nothing more than a pile of meat, bones, and blood,

The screaming having ceased over an hour ago, but Pär kept on going, as blind unbridled fury filled every fiber of his being,

He couldn’t see anything,

Other than the color **_red_** …

By the time that Pär finished, the adrenaline had worn out from his system which left him panting, sweating hard, and incredibly bloodied…

The once commanding officer was nothing more than minced meat at this point with shards of bone and torn cloth of his clothes,

Pär gave a tired grin and sighed, as he headed back to his jeep, he used the gallons and buckets of water that he brought with him to help himself bathe in and get all of the blood and human bits off of him,

He was also thankful that he bought an extra set of clothes and shoes with him as he would need it if he were to head back into society,

He took off his bloodied clothes and shoes, throwing them on the sand,

And took out two large buckets of water, and began cleaning himself with, making sure to get every nook and crevice of his body spotless,

Eventually when he was done, he slipped on his new clothes and fixed himself to look presentable, the bloodied water was poured onto the hot sand, which caused the liquid to evaporate,

He disposed of the buckets in a pile that contained his clothes and anything else, except the weapon that could link him back to the man of whom he killed,

He poured gasoline on the pile and lit it on fire, as the flames quickly licked up the gasoline, rising high into the night sky, Pär got into his Jeep, driving off into the night,

Eventually, Pär returned home after two days of being gone, and the others barely had time to miss their friend when they saw him back at the base, alive and healthy as can be,

“Where did you run off to? The note didn’t say much…” Asked Hannes,

Pär didn’t say anything but did shoot him a look that said, ‘ _don’t ask’_ to which Hannes didn’t press further on, the others looked on in silent interest but otherwise didn’t comment,

Much later in the day, closer to night to an hour that Pär knew the other three would be asleep by, but not Joakim,

He approached his room and knocked on the door, not wanting to disturb his friend of his privacy,

Joakim opened the door from the other side and allowed Pär safe passage into his safe space,

Pär held in his hands a small brown wooden box, it was beautifully decorated with an intricate and ancient design on it, which caught Joakim’s attention immediately,

“What’s that…?” he asked him,

“It’s for _you_ Joakim… open it…” he simply says as he hands him the box, Joakim gladly takes it and examines it closer before opening it,

He gives Pär a look to which the other says nothing and gestures to the box,

Joakim shrugs and decides to do as he’s been told, he places the box on his bed and carefully opens it,

What greets him are silver military dog tags and at first, he’s incredibly confused until he catches a glimpse of the names,

He immediately recognizes one of them as the name of his deceased friend, and almost instantly, the tears start flowing,

And they keep coming, in full force as he reads each one,

They all have the names of his friends,

_His brothers in arms_ ,

And Joakim chokes back on a sob that wracks his whole body, he holds onto the tags in the palms of his hands as he bitterly sobs,

A wave of sadness overtaking him,

Tearing him from within,

It opens that same familiar wound from when he accepted their deaths and the fact that they’d never come back to him,

Pär gently approached him, “They’re the real things, Joakim… I didn’t commission these… they’re the ones that belong to your friends…”

Joakim makes a pitiful whine as he drops the dog tags into the box and wraps Pär in an embrace as he bawled,

Pär held him tightly and gently rocked the man back and forth in the hug, whispering comforting words to his ears,

“ _Th-Th-Thank y-y-you-u”_ Joakim finally manages through his crying, his voice is shaky and meek,

“I’m sorry…” Pär replies,

Joakim pulls away from the hug and wipes away his tears, he shakes his head at him “ _N-N-No! Th-Thank y-you I m-mean…”_ he explains, “ _I-I n-now h-h-have so-something to remember th-them by…”_

“You’re not mad at me?” Pär asks, to which Joakim responds by shaking his head,

Pär sighs and pulls Joakim back into another deep embrace,

_He won’t ever tell Joakim the full story of how he acquired the dog tags and of how his commanding officer died, because all he wanted for his friend was for him to be happy and to live his life, this new chapter that he is now forced to live out, with his newfound family that deeply loves and cares for him…_


End file.
